


Тортик

by Allora



Series: ЗаКольцовка [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: Дни рождения нужно отмечать даже в космосе.Постчетвертый сезон





	Тортик

**Author's Note:**

> Очередная часть цикла про Кольцо.  
> Спасибо LI_Liana за мысль о тортике, а мальчикам - за фотку с ДР Криса

— Свободен, поздравленец! Забирай инструмент и неси его отдыхать!

— Ее! Это — она!

— Вот и неси... Харпер, да уведи ты его, мы сами тут все разгребем, без вас. Идите, празднуйте дальше, вам надо.

Беллами был благодарен Мерфи за то, что тот волевым усилием принял за них всех решение прекратить празднование первого дня рождения на Кольце. Потому что, учитывая их никому не подконтрольный образ жизни, теоретически они могли гулять до тех пор, пока у Монти не кончится запас самогона, а зная Монти, можно было предположить, что пока они тут пьют, у него в тайном месте гонится очередная порция, и процесс потребления и пополнения запасов алкоголя может оказаться бесконечным.

— Я их провожу.

Рейвен весь вечер сидела отдельно, молчала, пила мало — как всегда, и Беллами, как всегда же, беспокоился о том, что она вообще разучилась расслабляться и веселиться со всеми. На Земле это не так бросалось в глаза, там было не до гулянок и не до отдыха, но сейчас, когда они уже полгода зависали в космосе в относительном покое и безопасности, стоило начать уже хоть иногда себя отпускать. Вот и сейчас — казалось, она повинность отбывала, а не праздновала. Хотя поздравляла и обнимала Монти вполне искренне. Искренне же и взялась помогать уставшей Харпер проводить именинника до каюты.

— Так, и ты иди спать! Я скоро буду. Нечего тебе тут возиться, мы в состоянии все сами убрать. — Мерфи аккуратно поцеловал сонную Эмори — пустынная девочка не особенно была привычна к их фирменному самогону, и ее развезло уже давно, а теперь тянуло в сон даже стоя. — Эхо, может...

Трезвая как стекло, несмотря на выпитое, азгедка быстро стрельнула в сторону Беллами глазами, но тот и бровью не повел, сделав вид, что его это не касается.

— Ладно, — наконец кивнула она. — Доведу, уложу, подожду, пока заснет.

Беллами стало интересно. Потому что все были слишком заведены или наоборот расслаблены, чтобы обращать внимание на очевидное, но он, несмотря на легкий хмельной эффект в голове, уже понял — Мерфи выпроваживает всех, чтобы остаться с ним вдвоем. Будет какой-то разговор.

— Ну, — сказал он, когда все вышли, — и в чем дело?

— Я догадываюсь, что вы так собираетесь каждый день рождения гулять, да?

— А ты против?

Мерфи поставил грязные тарелки аккуратной стопочкой на край очищенного стола и посмотрел в упор.

— Я не хочу, чтобы так праздновали мой.

— Почему? — вырвалось у Беллами, и он почти сразу пожалел о вопросе, потому что Мерфи помрачнел. Но спустя пару секунд ответил:

— Последний раз я отмечал день рождения с родителями и соседскими пацанами. А после него заболел. И... и все. Не хочу.

Беллами стало не по себе. Мерфи, как и все они, редко говорил о прошлом и никогда — о родителях, но все знали, что было дальше, после того, как он заболел. После того, как его отец украл лекарства и его казнили. Никто из них не хотел бы будить друг в друге такие воспоминания. Поэтому Беллами, не раздумывая, твердо сказал:

— Хорошо. Твой — не будем.

— Спасибо. А вовремя Монти с самогоном подсуетился, а? — быстро перевел Мерфи разговор. — Я и не думал, что он правда так быстро наладит производство.

— Ага, кто-то мне в первый день обещал, что через два месяца, — с облегчением подхватил Беллами.

— Надо ж было тебя как-то подбодрить тогда.

— Без тебя он бы долго еще раскачивался...

— Да ладно, — поморщился Мерфи, — подумаешь, раскопал инструкцию по синтезу сахара... не я, так Рейвен нашла бы позже.

— Нет. — Почему это было так важно, Беллами не смог бы объяснить, но вот было. — Нет, я уже говорил: без тебя тут все было бы не так.

Мерфи снова взялся за тарелки.

— Меня не надо утешать и подбадривать, Белл, — негромко сказал он, глядя себе под ноги. — Но спасибо.

И стремительно вышел, унося тарелки в сторону уборной — там посуду очищали с помощью сжатого воздуха из специально отведенного шланга. Получалось не хуже чем водой на Земле...

 

***

 

Беллами молчал до тех пор, пока через полтора месяца ребята не начали обсуждать грядущий праздник. Тогда он и сообщил, что праздника не будет, и придется подождать еще месяца три. Все, конечно, слегка расстроились, что их лишили возможности очередной раз посидеть по значимому поводу, но причины все ковчеговцы понимали. Эмори тоже понимала — просто потому, что ее больше волновало желание Мерфи, а Эхо — потому что от нее сама суть отмечания дней рождения ускользала, и понять, что праздника не будет, ей было проще, чем «надо праздновать просто потому что надо».

Монти был несколько разочарован, и, когда все разошлись по своим рабочим местам, Беллами, которому было уже привычно, что именно он тут работает разруливателем всех проблем внутреннего масштаба, спросил, ухватив того за рукав:

— Ну и в чем дело?

Монти помялся.

— Ни в чем, — попытался пожать плечами, но это ему удалось плохо. — Глупости, забей, подожду до дня рождения Рейвен.

Беллами стало любопытно и отступать он не собирался, поэтому спустя полминуты настойчивых молчаливых переглядок Монти вздохнул и повел его в их с Харпер каюту.

— Вот, — протянул он Беллами пучок странно выглядящих палочек длиной с палец, из непонятного светло-серого материала, похожего на пластик. Из каждой палочки с одного конца торчало нечто, похожее на тонкую бечевку.

— И что это? — подозрительно спросил Беллами, не пытаясь взять непонятные предметы в руку.

— Свечи, — безнадежно вздохнул Монти. — Я нашел парафин. А Эмори умеет делать свечи из воска. Ну и вот. Она не знает, как их применяли у нас, они-то свечи только для освещения использовали, но у нас открытый огонь для освещения не...

— Вот именно, нам-то они тут зачем? — Беллами недоумевал еще пару секунд под почти страдальческим взглядом Монти, и вдруг его как стукнуло, совместились паззлы в голове: свечи, день рождения. Мама рассказывала, что раньше на Земле пекли праздничные торты, такие красивые пироги с украшениями, в них втыкали свечи, зажигали, и именинник должен был задуть все огоньки. Кажется, это было как-то связано с загадыванием желаний.

— Мама показывала нам картинки, — неуверенно сказал он вслух, и страдальческий взгляд Монти превратился в изумленный:

— Ты никогда не задувал свечи на именинном пироге?

— Кто бы разрешил на Ковчеге жечь свечи? — резонно, как ему показалось, спросил Беллами, и тут же понял, что некоторые разрешения и не спрашивали.

— Торт или пирог, конечно, я никогда не видел, — мечтательно сказал Монти. — Но свечу мама мне приносила. Конечно, на маленьком крекере она смотрелась совсем не так, как в фильмах на экране... но это был мой деньрожденческий крекер, моя свеча и мое желание.

— У нас тут даже крекеров нет, — сказал Беллами, когда Монти умолк. Почему-то сдавило горло, когда он представил, что тот сейчас чувствовал, вспоминая маму, и замечание прозвучало не отрезвляюще серьезно, а грустно.

— В этом деле главное не торт. Главное — свеча, огонь и желание, — уверенно заявил Монти. Кажется, воспоминания его не расстроили, а наоборот, воодушевили. — Слушай! Возьми одну. Просто отдай ему. Нельзя же совсем никак не поздравить.

Беллами колебался.

— Нас тут так мало, — вдруг сказал Монти то же, что когда-то сам Беллами говорил Эхо. — Мы не должны плевать друг на друга. Не хочет большого праздника — не надо, его право. Но совсем забыть про него — неправильно. Ты-то можешь... от тебя он примет... ну...

Монти смутился и умолк. Отвернулся и что-то начал свободной рукой искать в нише, откуда достал свечи.

— Что — «ну»? — тупо переспросил Беллами.

— Ну, ты же главный, — как-то слишком торопливо пояснил Монти. — Ты можешь.

Он неловко протянул Беллами металлический предмет, в котором узнавалась самодельная зажигалка для костров из Аркадии.

Беллами понял, что тот хотел сказать совсем не то, что сказал.

— Он не считает меня другом, если ты об этом, — сказал он вслух, взял зажигалку и осторожно вытянул одну свечку из пальцев Монти. — Мы для этого слишком долго были врагами.

Монти молча следил за вытягиванием свечки, потом сжал кулак с оставшимися и, когда Беллами, выходя, уже почти закрыл дверь, сказал вслед:

— Иногда ты жутко тупишь, честное слово.

Дверь закрылась, и Беллами не стал открывать ее снова, чтобы выяснить, что Монти имел в виду и за что он его так приложил.

 

***

 

В день Икс Эмори после обеда внезапно вызвалась помогать Рейвен и Монти в мастерской, что немного удивило всех, кроме Мерфи и Беллами. Первый, наверное, сам ее и попросил подарить ему вечер одиночества, а второй знал — почему. Однако Рейвен была рада любой лишней руке, а Монти удивлялся недолго и только кивнул Беллами, уводя Эмори за Рейвен.

Беллами помог Харпер унести тарелки, забежал в гидропонный, проверил все показания, настроил вечно сбивающиеся настройки автополива, забежал к Эхо, внезапно не позволил ей завалить себя в импровизированном спарринге, зашел к себе, взял маленький сверток, в который с того дня так и не заглядывал, и решительно направился к дальней каюте.

Открыли ему не сразу. Беллами уже подумал, что Мерфи решил воспользоваться свободным вечером и спокойно отоспаться, так что уже решил уходить, когда дверь все же приоткрылась.

— Что стряслось? — совсем не сонно спросил Мерфи.

— Войти можно? — не ответил Беллами. Почему-то стало немного страшно, по-идиотски так страшно, что он пришел зря и сейчас сделает им обоим хуже. Ведь Джон просил...

Тот молча отступил и открыл дверь шире.

Беллами никогда не был в их с Эмори каюте. Ему казалось, что у них, там, где хозяйничала пустынная девчонка, должно было быть полутемно и не слишком прибрано, как в походной палатке или какой-нибудь пещере. Однако внутри было хоть и не сильно светло — как везде, кроме столовой, оранжерейного отсека и мастерской, — но аккуратно, уютно, насколько это позволяли средства Кольца — видно было, что Эмори тащила «в гнездо» все мелочи, которые Рейвен и остальные отвергали, как незначительные и ненужные, и приспосабливала их для красоты. Что-то вроде подушек на койке, что-то вроде коврика на полу, где тоже можно было сидеть и даже лежать, какие-то искусственные веточки, напоминающие сухостой из леса около Аркадии, в пластиковом стакане на самодельной полке, явно не Эмори сделанной...

— У вас здорово, — искренне сказал Беллами, не задумавшись, что его мнение вряд ли интересует хозяина.

— Это Эмори, — неожиданно смущенно отозвался тот. — Она всегда мечтала о своем доме. Ну и вот... Я тоже... я не мешаю, мне тоже нравится.

«Я тоже мечтал», — услышал Беллами, и ему почему-то сразу стало легче и совсем не страшно.

— Слушай, мы твое желание уважаем, — сказал он решительно, но не глядя на Мерфи, чтобы не сбиться под его саркастичным взглядом. — Но все равно... сегодня же твой день. Поэтому я тут вот. Это Монти и ребята... не подарок, ничего такого. Просто вот.

Он достал заранее приготовленную свечу и зажигалку и вдруг заметил, что Мерфи следит за его руками вовсе не саркастично, а растерянно и странно знакомо. Не позволяя себя затормозить, он крепче сжал свечу в пальцах, чиркнул зажигалкой, дождался, пока огонек надежно займется, и протянул свечу ближе к имениннику.

— Извини, тортика у нас нет, так что я за него. Но свеча в день рождения у тебя будет. Ее надо задуть, а сперва загадать желание. Если задуешь с одной попытки — сбудется.

Мерфи перевел на него все тот же странный взгляд, Беллами увидел отражение пламени в широко распахнутых глазах, и вдруг вспомнил — так смотрела на звезды в открытом космосе Эхо, когда они шли от поврежденного отсека к шлюзу, — вот откуда ему знаком такой взгляд. Пока он, открыв рот, размышлял об этом внезапном сходстве, Мерфи осторожно коснулся его запястья, притягивая свечу ближе, и решительно склонился над пламенем. Секунда — он одним выдохом погасил огонек и замер, не отпуская руку Беллами, кажется, не дыша.

Беллами и сам задержал дыхание — показалось, что сейчас в его руке затаилось сокровенное желание Джона Мерфи, и если он дернется или вздохнет, желание может улететь и исчезнуть в вентиляции Кольца...

Момент закончился.

Мерфи выпрямился, но руку не опустил — потянулся к свечке.

— Можно? — тихо спросил он, и Беллами подумал, что такой голос у Джона Мерфи слышал впервые.

— Конечно. Она твоя, — отозвался он и разжал пальцы, вкладывая теплый парафиновый стебелек в ладонь Джона. — Вообще это Монти придумал. А Эмори научила его, как сделать такую вот свечку. А ребята... они просто поздравляют. Ну, я пойду.

— Погоди. Белл, а если... — Мерфи замялся, но быстро собрался и продолжил: — А если я попрошу всех сюда прийти, они придут? И Монти. С гитарой. А?

Беллами от неожиданности замер и почувствовал, как губы сами расползаются в дурацкой, но радостной улыбке.

— Спрашиваешь! Сейчас всех соберу. А Эмори против не будет?

Мерфи фыркнул, растеряв всю свою непривычную сказочную нерешительность.

— Да она меня вчера весь день пилила, ей хотелось праздника! Ну вот пусть радуется.

— Ну и отлично. Тогда я пошел, сейчас все будем. Ты смотри только не передумай!

Самоуверенная ухмылка Мерфи его не обманула. Кажется, Монти совершил чудо — вернул Джону Мерфи день рождения, который тот почти потерял.

— Я-то не передумаю, — сказал Мерфи, и Беллами напрягся — что-то в его голосе звучало подозрительно ехидно. — А вот ты помнишь, что обычно случается с тортиками в день рождения?

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
